WereCats
by Shadowfax220
Summary: This is a Challenge response. What happens when Dean and Sam face a pair of Werecats.


Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. Please do not sue me!

**A/N This story is in answer to a challenge. It is my first Challenge story. **

**The Challenge, posted by MysteriousBrunette101 is:**

_Make a story where the main character is you. In the story, try to include facts about yourself. What you look like, how old you are, etc. But don't forget the Winchesters and how you're connected to one another. Anything is possible, since basically all you're doing is adding yourself into the world of the Supernatural._

Now, I did take a luxury with my character, I gave myself a supernatural power. I'm using 1st person point of view for this one. Hope you enjoy it!

**Were-Cats**

I was sitting at a small bar just outside Waco Texas. It was early yet, so other then the barmaid it was just me. John, as usual, was late. I was racking the balls to start a solo game of pool when he arrived. I'm pretty good at shooting pool, but every time I play with John I get my ass kicked. The man could make a living at the game. Hell, he does make a pretty good living at the game. God knows hunting doesn't pay a damn thing. But someone's got to do it, and those of us can and will are few and far between.

John nodded to me when he walked in, stopped at the bar and picked up a beer. He came over, gave me brief hug and said, "Hey Mags, I'm glad you called. It's been a while."

I laughed remembering the last time I'd seen John. We'd both gone hunting a Wendigo up in Iowa a few months back. John had nearly shot me with the damn flare gun he was using. Of course it was my fault, we were deep in the woods and I was in still in my leopard form.

Like most people he has a hard time telling were-cats from real ones. Of course if it had been any other were-cat it would have attacked him on sight and he'd have had to shoot it. A flare gun wouldn't have really done any good though. It would have just pissed it off.

"Too long, but I told you I'd call if I heard anything about your sons." I told him. "You know John those boys of yours are just as crazy as you are!"

He laughed, he actually laughed. Okay, it was more of a chuckle, but those were rare coming from John. He was so… I don't know the term, reserved I guess works just as well as any other. He was quiet too, unless you were able to get him to drink too much, which rarely happened. But if it did, then you couldn't shut him up fast enough.

John got a stick from the rack, checked it, chalked it and took his first shot. "So what did they do this time?" he asked after sinking the three and seven on the break.

"Well, for starters, Dean tried to kill me." I told him.

John lined up the five-ball sunk it into the side pocket and said, "Yeah, well, so did I the first time we met." He lined up the two for a bank shot into the corner pocket.

"True." I replied. "But he came a lot closer to accomplishing the task then you did."

That must have startled him, because he missed. It was the only outward indication that what I said had affected him at all. But, damn, he missed!

I chalked my stick walked around the table and sank the thirteen, then took another shot and sank the fifteen and the eleven with the same shot. I was lining up on the twelve getting set to knock it into the far corner when John said, "You gonna keep shooting, or are you going to tell me what happed."

I knocked in the twelve, stood up and replied, "He managed to shove that sword he calls a knife into my side, almost to the hilt. If it hadn't been for Sam's interference he may have been able to slit my throat the second time around." I walked around the table lined up on the nine, sank it, but scratched the cue ball.

"How the hell did he succeed in doing that?" he asked picking up his stick. He made quick work of the two, the six, and the one. Leaving him with just the eight ball to win the game, unfortunately for him he didn't have a clear shot at it. My fourteen was between the eight and the corner pocket. It looked like I was going to get another chance to beat him. Too bad, looks can be deceiving. When he did shoot, I was totally disappointed to see his ball sail in the air above mine and hit the eight into the pocket for the win.

"He sneezed," I told him shaking my head, "The damn kid's allergic to cats."

John smiled at me and said, "I think you better start this story from the beginning."

We took a seat at one of the corner tables as far from the bar and the small dance floor as possible. "You don't look any worse for the wear." John said.

"Well, you know me. As long as I can change I can heal." I told him.

"Some of us have all the luck," he said with a grin. "Tell me what happened."

"I got here on Friday, suspecting another were-cat was hunting the Speagleville Park area out at the lake. They've had three deaths in the park in the last two weeks. All of them mauled. You know the signs as well as I do, tracking doesn't work, neither do dogs for a were-cat. It just changes and leaves the area in human form."

John nodded, but didn't say anything. So I continued. I was in leopard form using it's sent to track it. It took a while, but I eventually I picked up its trail. As I got closer to its den I started picking up the boys sent also, of course I didn't know who they were.

We made our own little parade there in the woods. They were tracking the were-cat, and so was I. Somehow, the boys became suspicious of being followed though because Dean broke off and went in another direction. I didn't think anything of it at the time because I didn't realize it was your boys. If I'd have known I would have circled around and come around from the other side instead of just continuing.

"I've seen you move. The only way they could have known they were being followed was if Sam got one of his 'feelings'." John said.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, "What is that supposed to mean."

"The boys call them 'vibes', I it a sixth sense. Whatever it is we've learned to trust them. Sam is rarely wrong." He told me.

"Well, anyway, I continued to follow Sam, who was following the were-cat's tracks. Unfortunately Sam wasn't paying enough attention. That was my fault I think, he must have been concentrating on me and didn't realize the other creature had circled around and climbed a tree."

"It wasn't your fault. That boy knows better. You always keep an eye on your surroundings." John snapped.

"Nevertheless, the darn thing had him on the ground by the time I got there." I told him. "He's a tough kid, tougher then he looks. He was on his back both hands around the cat's throat trying to keep it off him. It was able to get a few good scratches to his chest before I jumped it though."

"How bad?" he asked me.

"I've seen worse, Dean patched him up." I explained. "That older boy of yours is good with a needle."

"I know, he's had to stitch me many times over years." John stated. He caught the barmaid's attention and motioned for her to bring us another round. Both our beers were nearly gone.

After she brought the drinks I continued telling John about the events of the hunt. "The other cat and I got into a hell of fight, but I was able to take it down. After it was dead I walked back to check on Sam."

"You stayed in your black leopard form didn't you?" John asked. But I could tell he already knew the answer.

"Of course, I didn't bring anything to wear and I wasn't looking forward to prancing around the woods naked with a couple of young men walking around." I laughed to myself remembering the first time I changed in front of John. He was so embarrassed he turned red in the face and couldn't get a coherent word out of his mouth. I'm not beautiful, but I'm not ugly either. "He seemed the type to who would be embarrassed if a woman of my apparent age stood naked in front of him. I mean come on John I look like I'm forty years old. I still have a shapely body, but for a kid as young as your son… definitely embarrassing."

John nodded and asked, "Are you ever going to tell me how old you really are?"

"Yeah, when pigs fly," I told him. There was no way I was ever going to tell him I was closer to a hundred and forty then I was to forty!

"You still haven't told me how Dean ended up shoving a knife in your side."

"I'm getting there. Ah, let's see… Oh yeah, Sam had his gun out and pointed at me, but I didn't think he'd shoot. He was watching me and seemed to know the signs. I had my ears forward and was moving slowly. I heard him say 'don't come any closer cat, you just saved my life, I don't want to have to kill you'. So I stopped and sat down looking at him."

"Why didn't you just leave?" John asked.

"Hello, he was hurt. I didn't know who he was or if his friend was coming back. I needed to make sure he was going to be okay before I left. Anyway, back to my story. Sam looked at me when I sat down. I got to tell ya John he gets the corniest look on his face when he's thinking things through. He tilts his head to the side and gives a half smile while his eyes are trying to frown. How does he do that?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, never mind." I said and continued. "You understand me don't you he says. He must have known that wasn't normal for a were-cat because he lowered his gun and told me to come closer. So I did. Unfortunately as I got within a few feet of him Dean came bursting out of the trees behind him gun out and pointed right at me. I jumped to the left which unfortunately had a tree a little to close so I used the tree to launch my self at Dean."

I saw by the look in John's eyes that he was about to lecture me about possibly hurting his boys. For someone who not only lets his kids do a dangerous job, but taught them said job. The man is crazy about protecting them.

I headed off his comment by telling him, "Hey, don't worry I had my claws retracted. I wasn't about to hurt him if I could help it. Okay, so I knock him down, the gun goes flying and I'm standing on his chest. His brother is shouting at us, but I wasn't paying attention because here I am sitting on this guys chest trying to not to hurt him and what does he do? He lets loose with the biggest, nastiest sneeze I've ever heard. Right in my face, too! He got that goo right in my eyes!"

John started laughing. I kicked him under the table. "Hey," I laughed with him, "It's not funny. I was so distracted he was able to stick his knife in my side before Sam got there. He had the knife to my throat and would have killed me if Sam hadn't finally gotten through to him."

"They tried to stop the bleeding, but I ended up having to go behind some tree's and change back to my human form to get it to stop. Sam gave me his jacket so I could come out in some decency. Weintroduced ourselves and talked while Dean put a field dressing on Sam, then took care of the other were-cat."

"Those boys of yours are good John you trained them well. They make an excellent team. They'd have gotten that cat if I hadn't interfered."

John just nodded a small smile on his face. I worry about him. I understand why he doesn't want to be near his sons, he's afraid of the demon he's chasing the darn thing is chasing him too. He has good reason to be afraid, but I think he should stick with his boys. If they worked together they'd be an unbeatable team.

John and I sat in the bar for most of the night, drinking and shooting pool. I watched him win nearly four hundred dollars before we left that night.

I wish I could comfort him the way he needed to be comforted, but he wouldn't do it. For him Mary's death was something that he couldn't get over and taking comfort from another woman would be like betraying his wife.

Oh well, at least he was able to laugh today. Maybe some day he'll heal enough to let another woman comfort him, if just for a short while.

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
